Stem cell research holds extraordinary potential for the development of therapies that may change the future for those suffering from diseases such as leukemia, diabetes, and anemia. Much research focuses on the exploration of stem cell biology as a key to treatments for diseases. Through an understanding of the role of stem cells in normal development, researchers seek to capture and direct the innate capabilities of stem cells to treat many conditions. Research is on-going in a number of areas simultaneously: examining the genetic and molecular triggers that drive embryonic stem cells to develop in various tissues; learning how to push those cells to divide and form specialized tissues; culturing embryonic stem cells and developing new lines to work with; searching for ways to eliminate or control Graft Vs. Host Disease by eliminating the need for donors; and generating a line of universally transplantable cells.
Hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) are derived during embryogenesis in distinct regions where specific inductive events convert mesoderm to blood stem cells and progenitors. There remains a need to elucidate the relationships between particular biomolecules, chemical agents, and other factors in these inductive events. For example, there remains a need to identify which biomolecules or chemical agents show promise in manipulating the HSC population for a desired purpose, such as increasing a HCS population for research or therapeutics.